Can You Feel The Love Tonight
Can You Feel the Love Tonight? is a classical pop song from The Lion King. This song is sung by Kristle Edwards (off screen), Simba (Joesph Willaims), Nala (Sally Dworsky),Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella). Plot As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Simba and Nala now being alone together would most likely lead to the two falling romantically in love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Timon's prediction ironically comes true, and the two lions fall in love during a stroll though the jungle. In The Lion King 1 1/2, the romantic love scene is interspersed with scenes showing Timon and Pumbaa trying to disrupt Simba and Nala's romantic night out while the refrain plays throughout their failure. Lyrics *'Timon' : I can see what's happening *'Pumbaa' : What? *'Timon' : And they don't have a clue *'Pumbaa' : Who? *'Timon' : They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two. *'Pumbaa' : Oh *'Timon' (with French accent): The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic in the air, and with all this romantic atmosphere. Disaster's in the air. *'Chorus' : Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings,the world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. *'Simba' : So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible. She'd turn away from me. *'Nala' : He's holding back, he's hiding, but what, I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside? *'Chorus' : Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things. Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far. Steeling through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are. *'Timon' : And if he falls in love tonight it can be assume. *'Pumbaa' : His carefree days with us are history. *'Both' : In short, our pal is doom. Trivia *The song originally was storyboarded to be sung by Timon and Pumbaa in a comical fashion, but it was changed at the insistance of Elton John to be the film's "Prince and Princess" moment. *In 1994, the song won the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. *The song was ranked #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. *Originally, Disney didn't plan to use the song. It was only through the insistence of Elton John that it was included in the movie. *Several demos of the song were recorded during the film's production. One demo was sung by Timon and Pumbaa, but Elton John disliked the comical nature of the concept, although the ending verse was used for the final film. Another demo was recorded by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky as Simba and Nala, but it was also scrapped as it didn't connect with the African-themed music for the film. *According to Mouse Under Glass, Tim Rice wrote fifteen different drafts for the song before finally settling on the version included in the film. *When Zazu talks to Simba and Nala about their betrothal, flute notes of the song can be heard in the background score. :Live Action Film all information on Can You Feel The Love Tonight came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Can_You_Feel_the_Love_Tonight Gallery Video Category:Songs